Unknown Sea Princess
by I-am-Mia-Daughter-of-Hecate
Summary: We all thought she was your everyday genius muggleborn witch... Well so did Hermione Granger, but she finds out during the summer after Voldemort's defeat, that she is the unknown Princess of the Sea.(M for language)
1. Of Sudden Escapes

**Don't you just HATE Plot bunnies? This one sat in my head for well over a month, now I gotta use it after I got all the wonderful ideas :P**_  
_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, It belongs to Rick Riordan, and J.K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter bits. All I own is plot, and any OC that may appear.  
**

_Unknown Sea Princess_

_Chapter one: Of Sudden Escapes_

_By: xXSeaPrincessXx  
_

Poseidon's POV

I frowned and thought of Jean for the first time since before Percy went to Camp. She was British and beautiful. She was on vacation to America when I met her, and I was instantly attracted to her. She had ignored me for a whole week before I got her to actually speak to me. I smiled, and shifted on my throne, to look out towards the British seas, wondering if she was still alive, and why she had suddenly left all those years ago.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I smiled, and strode towards her door. I knocked three times. Several minutes passed but no one answered. The smile slipped off my face, and I knocked again. A passing housekeeper noticed._

"_Sir, the occupants of that room checked out last night" She said and I frowned._

"_Are you sure? Jean said she didn't have to leave for a few weeks yet…" I questioned. She nodded that she was sure, so I exited the hotel, checking to see if anyone noticed, and left to my palace to ponder where she disappeared to._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback ends~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I frowned, and remembered that she had left her address with me. I took a look around my throne room, and saw the mess on my desk. I winced. Well, better start searching for that scrap of paper, P-oseidon, I thought to myself.

~2 hours later~

"Yes!" I cheered under my breath as I found the fading piece of paper under all the mess on my desk. I took one look at it, and was gone the next second.

~England, Jean Granger nee' Lilakis' home~

I strode up the sidewalk, and knocked on the door three times. I heard a young girl's voice.

"Coming!" The door opened soon after, and I stared at the face of a 17, maybe 18, year old girl, she had slightly curly brown hair, with brown eyes.

"Is Jean Lilaki home?" I queried. Her eyes widened.

"Umm, my mom's maiden name is Lilaki…" She shifted, and shouted over her shoulder "MOM! SOMEONE IS HERE FOR YOU!" I shifted from foot to foot, and waited. Soon enough, I saw my beautiful Jean's face, her brown eyes widening at the sight of me, and she gasped.

"Poseidon? What are you doing here? Come on in. "She stepped aside, and I followed her into the parlor. It had a sea-form green armchair, with a cream couch, and ocean mural walls. I grinned, This was my kinda living room. I turned towards Jean.

"Jean, I'm sorry I didn't come and find you earlier, but I was startled by your disappearance, and work got busy for a while, by then Months had past, and I had to deal with a big misunderstanding. I just found your address, and I'm surprised you still live here" I winced inwards as I realized I had rambled.***** Jean smiled warmly, and laughed.

"You haven't changed after all this time." She smiled, referring to the first time he spoke to her.

"I guess you married, and had a daughter then?" I asked, remembering what the girl who answered the door said.

"I married, yes, but.. Hermione isn't David's daughter" She shifted, suddenly nervous. "Poseidon, Hermione is your daughter, I left suddenly because I was pregnant, and in shock that you were actually a Greek god…"

I froze, and gaped at her. That young girl at the door looked nothing like me.

"Hecate visited me when Hermione was a year old, and blessed her. She said Hermione will have better chances of survival if she changed her looks. But not permanently. " She explained, answering my unsaid question. "She said once, if ever, Hermione meets you, her looks will change within the hour…"

I blew out a breath, and looked at Jean "I'd like to take Hermione to Camp Half-blood, a camp just for demigods." I asked her, pleading really, "I want to get to know her, and introduce her to her half-brother"

Jean, knowing now Hermione is not safe here anymore, looked at the staircase and called "Hermione, come here please!"

~~~While this conversation was happening~~~~

Hermione POV

I was up in my room writing a letter to my best friends Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley, when I heard someone knocking on the door. I yelled "Coming!" on my way to the door. When I open our plain white door, I saw a tall man, maybe 6'' even, with a blue Hawaiian shirt on, and beige Bermuda shorts, very uncommon in England due to the weather, but what was even weirder, he had a tan, and smelled like the ocean, my favorite smell ever, I mentally noted, as if he WAS the sea.

"Is Jean Lilaki home?" He seemed interested.

I mentally gaped at him, a habit from the war to never show my emotions. How did he know my mom's maiden name? She had been married since before I was born to my Step-dad. "Umm, my mom's maiden name is Lilaki…" I turned slightly, and shouted over my shoulder, to the kitchen"MOM! SOMEONE IS HERE FOR YOU!" I stepped to the side, and watched his whole face light up like a Christmas tree when he saw her, and..Love? in his eyes. I narrowed my eyes slightly, and retreated to my room as they went to the living room.

~~~~Ten minutes later~~~~******

"Hermione! Come here please." My mom called from downstairs. I put my summer homework aside, and trudged down to see what she wanted.

"Yea?" I asked from the doorway. "Whatcha need?"

"Sit down please honey" She smiled, nervously, and asked. I furrowed my eyebrow, and sat on the fluffy cream couch beside my mom, and simply raised my eyebrows in question.

"Hermione, remember how I said I met your father on Vacation in America?" She questioned me. Seriously… She told me that story every single time I asked about my Dad.

"Yea, you meet him in Long Island, and then shagged him? But you moved back here because Grandmum, and Grandpa wanted you to marry David…" I parroted the story, minus the shagging comment, she told me. "What-Wait.."

I stopped and stared at the man on the sea-green chair. He is my dad…she thought. Most likely anyway. "Your my dad aren't you?" I asked him. I wasn't stupid, I thought to myself at his amazed looked on his face.

**Wow... It took me forever to actually sit down and write this... Stupid ADHD... But it's here...**

***Gods must ramble as well :P  
**

****Mostly boring stuff consisting of letters, and her starting summer homework happens here  
**

**If you review, I swear on the River Styx you'll get a free virtual cookie!  
**


	2. Of Not Knowing

**I'm surprised I got this out this soon... now if only my best friend would work on her story like this XD  
**

**Special thanks to XXXSilverFangXXX and HPfanficfan2, for adding the story to alert. And is this soon enough, Silverfang? XD  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Harry Potter. They both belong to their respective writers. All I own is the plot, and any OC's who come into the story.  
**

Unknown Sea Princess

Chapter two: Of Not knowing

By: xXSeaPrincessXx

Poseidon POV

And Athena says my kids aren't smart… I thought to myself, amazed by her perceptiveness.

"Yes, He is your father" Jean beats me to the answer, sending me an amused look" Remember back when you went to normal school, and learned about the Greek gods?" I wonder what she means by Normal School…

"Of course, It was my favorite topic" She smiles. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, their real Hermione. Just as real as Hogwarts, and magic, Hermione" Ok. Now I'm confused. Hogwarts? And how could she know what magic was without Hecate? I remember what Jean said earlier about Hecate blessing her. Maybe she got sent to one of Hecate's schools.

"Mum, are you running a fever or something?" Hermione worriedly stares at her mother "Their myths."

"But so is magic and Merlin to us muggles." Jean smirks; she always did love having intellectual arguments. But what did the word Muggle mean?*****

"If they were myths, I wouldn't be alive, Hermione" I interrupt their argument.

Hermione POV

I blink. Wait. He was my father, and apparently a Greek god. He has a Hawaiian shirt on, beige Bermuda shorts, sandals, and sea-green eyes. I loved the beaches, and could breathe underwater, and he was my father. The list of gods narrowed down in my mind to one.

"Your Poseidon, the god of the ocean" I finalized "Is that correct?" Again, the amazed look.

"And Athena says I can't have smart kids." Poseidon smiles. That confirms it.

"So the Greek gods _are _real?" I gaped at him.

"Yes."

"And your my father?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't I look like you?"

"Hecate changed your appearance for safety shortly after you were born, and blessed you, giving you magic" My mum cut in.

"Then how do-" I stopped at a tingling sensation over my body, blinking.

Poseidon POV

"Then how do-"She cut herself off, and my eyes widened as her hair started turning black, her features changing to become a mix between Jean and I. Her eyes turned sea-green like mine.

"Guess that answer your question" Jean answered her unfinished question. Hermione darted out of the room, and we heard a shriek from somewhere else in the house, seconds before she barreled back in the room.

"How am I going to explain this to Harry and Ron?" She panics "They invited me to a picnic in the park tonight!"

"About that…" Jean starts "You can't go. You need to go with your father to a camp for demigods like you."

"Who's Harry and Ron?" I ask

"My best friend's since the age of eleven."

"Do they know David isn't your real dad?"

"Yea" She seems awfully confused by my questioning

"Then tell them the, ah, normal version of what happened. Your dad came back, and you decided to spend the summer with him." Jean offers.

"I'll go send them a letter, I'll be right back" She rushes off.

"Pack while you're up there Hermione!" Jean yells

"So where's David?" I ask

"He's off at a Dentistry convention" She explains "We opened a Dentistry near here." Hermione comes back down with a trunk about 10 minutes later of awkward silence.

"Ready to go" She smiles. I stand up.

"It was nice seeing you again Jean. When does Hermione need to be home for school?"

"She, uh," Jean seems to be struggling to find what to say.

"I already graduated, Dad" Hermione answered for her mum.

"You are 17 though.." I ask in confusion

"Oh, at Hogwarts we graduate when we are 17, and start at age 11, for seven years of education" Her answer just baffles me. I shake my head, and grab her trunk, despite her protests. "Hermione, Jean, You need to close your eyes, here" I offer my unoccupied arm to Hermione, and she holds it in a vicegrip. I then proceed to teleport us to my palace throne room.

Hermione POV

I keep my eyes clinched shut, until my father, huh that's a weird thought, chuckles, and says "It's safe." I quickly open my eyes, and gasp at the pure beauty of the room. Dad is sitting down on a throne made of coral, and other shells. I look around to see different morals of someone looking like a mini-dad defeating different beasts. I go to move towards one, and notice I'm underwater, but push that aside, it isn't that shocking after the past hour.

"Who's that in the morals?" I ask.

"That's your half-brother Percy. He's at camp right now, and I should probably tell him about you. But I'll show you your room. It's pretty late here, and you need some sleep before tomorrow." He leads me down a hall, to a bedroom. It has some shell bookcases on the far West wall, and a bed made of what looks like concrete with several layers of seaweed cushioning, with a seaweed, it's blue somehow, blanket draped over it. I smiles, and turn to thank my dad, but he's already gone. I move towards the bed and sit on it. I look around for a few minutes. I decide to get up, and change into my pajamas. I pull on the fluffy shorts, and my tank top. I spend a few minutes staring at the word carved crudely into my arm. I fail to notice Dad is behind me.

"What happened, Hermione?" I jump startled by his voice.

"War" I sigh, and go to lay down. "Night dad"

"Goodnight Hermione." He gives me a hug, and goes off somewhere else. I lay down in the bed, and cover up with the blanket, drifting off to sleep quickly.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I'm standing in the middle of a camp of some sort. There are countless cabins surrounding me. But the one right next to me captures my eye. It has a big brass number 3 above the door. It is built entirely out of shells, like Dad's palace. The same boy from the murals come out of it, and runs to a big house on a nearby hill. I follow him. He stops, and knocks on the door. It seems pretty rude to me because it's the middle of the night. A centaur of all things answers the door._

"_Percy?" The centaur asks._

"_Chiron, My dad said I have a half-sister who is coming to camp tomorrow" Percy pants out._

"_He broke the oath again?"_

"_Apparently, she is younger then I am, and is British. Dad said we need to be on the beach tomorrow morning to welcome her to Camp Half-blood." He smiles, seemingly happy she is coming. The dream fades to black_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Dad wakes me up, by chilling the water around me severely.

"Merlin's saggy pant bottoms!" I curse, and move away from the cold water as fast as possible "Geez.."

Of course, Dad is laughing his arse off! I shoo him out as I prepare for the day. I look through my clothes, and pick out some Daisy Dukes with little swirls on the back pockets, a bikini under it, and a sea-green blouse. I pick out my green gem necklace with matching bracelets, and pick out my sealed make-up bag.

"I'll do my make-up later" I murmur to myself, while putting my snowy white Greek sandals. I put my messenger bag on with all my favorite books, my journal, and writing utensils in it. I had put an Undetectable Expansion Charm on it, with a Featherlight charm. I check my appearance in the mirror, and smile.

"Ready to go?" Dad asks. I nod.

**There we go :D**

***Poseidon may know about Hecate's schools.. But he doesn't know wizard lingo XD  
**

**Sorry if any of the characters seem OC  
**

**Do ya see that little box down there? |  
**

** V  
**

**It is lonely, and wants someone to review. It promises to give you a virtual Tom Felton if you do.  
**


	3. Of Crushes

**Hey guys!**

**Special thanks to: gypsymooneysgirl7733, XXSilverfangXX, and BigtimeGleekBTR for the wonderful reviews!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJatO, or Harry Potter, they belong to their respective owners. All I own is the plot, and any original characters. I also don't own any songs mentioned in this chapter, they belong to their proper bands  
**

**I got a question for you guys, Who should Thalia be with?  
**

**Percy:  
Will S.:  
Malcolm:**

**On to the Story! **

Unknown Sea Princess

Chapter Three: Of Crushes

By: xXSeaPrincessXx

Nico POV (Ooo sudden change XD)

I looked around at the dining pavilion. I saw someone sit down in front of me out of the corner of my eye, and turned around.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, been a bit since you sat over here" I grinned at the Savior of Olympus.

"Yea, well, Seems my table won't be so lonely here soon, Dad said I got a half-sister" He retorted

"Whoa, you got a sister? Since when?"

"Since 17 years ago apparently" He seemed pretty irritated, but I would be too if Dad had told me about a new sister.

"When does she get here?" I asked him, curious.

"In about a half hour, Dads dropping her off on the Beach." He glanced at his watch. "Wanna head on over there?"

"Sure, where's Thals?" I grabbed a bagel, and followed him to the Beach.

"I think she is still sleeping" Percy grinned. "So is Annabeth"

"Heard you two got engaged." I confessed the rumors. He immediately got a love-struck look on his face. "Guess that answers that." We made onto the beach, and just sat there for a while talking, when Percy stood up.

"Huh?" was my intelligent response.

"Dad will be here in a few, cover your eyes." It was muffled due to the hand covering his face. I quickly covered my eyes, then heard a soft thud. I uncovered my eyes, and blinked. There was a teenager standing beside the God of the Sea.

"Lord Poseidon/Dad" We greeted.

"Percy, Nico, This is Hermione. She's my daughter, that I didn't even know existed before you say anything Percy, Make her feel welcome, please" With that said, he just walked back in the ocean.

"Your father is a man of few words, Kelp face." I muttered to Percy.

"Hello, I'm Percy, your half-brother. I'll show you the cabin" He ignored my comment. I took the time he was saying that to check-out the girl. She had slightly curly midnight hair, and sea-green eyes. Hermione's full pink lips, and curves made her very attractive. What she was wearing didn't help any.

"I'm Nico, son of Hades, Pleased to meet you" I smiled charmingly, and stuck my hand out. She reached out, and shook my hand.

"Hermione, as dad said. Ditto" She smiled. Hermione had a very pretty smile. I noticed as we were walking, she had scars on her arms.

"How'd you get those scars?" I accidently thought out loud, and blushed. Her grin fell off her face.

Hermione POV

I stopped smiling when Nico asked about my scars. The memories of every one passed through my thoughts for a second, but I pushed them back.

"War, where it isn't sunshine and daisies." I adopted a dark look on my face, and didn't speak for the rest of the tour. I really liked our cabin; it looked like my favorite place in the world. I smiled at the smell of the sea.

"So, where do you go to school?" Percy asked, I smiled fondly at the memories of Hogwarts.

"I used to attend Hogwarts. My friends and I skipped our last year to take care of something full grown adults couldn't do because fear of his name." I briefly considered telling him about magic. I decided to. "But I didn't go to a…_normal…._ School. I went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"But, I thought only children of Hecate could have magic." He looked pretty confounded.

"No, you can be blessed by Hecate, and have slightly weaker magic then her children if the books I got in the library at school said anything." I smiled, I heard a conch horn, and Perce lead me to the dining pavilion. I sat down across from him in the middle of the table, and looked around. I frowned when I saw Nico sitting by himself. I thought of the way Hogwarts was, and the house tables. I mentally shrugged; maybe it was that way here.

"Attention Campers!" A centaur, Chiron I believe Perce called him, stood, and clinked his glass. "We have a new camper today, Please welcome, Hermione, Daughter of Poseidon!" Instantly murmurs broke out, and all the campers started staring at me. I shifted, uncomfortable with all the attention on me. Maybe this is how Harry feels. Everyone loaded their plates.

"Mione, if you don't mind me calling you that, we sacrifice the best part of our meal to the gods, "Perce nodded towards a bronze brazier. I scraped the juicy steak into the Brazier, and mutter a quick "Dad". I sat back down, and started to tell Perce all about Hogwarts, the secret passages. I was half-way through describing what the Room of Requirement does, when dinner finished. We headed back to the cabin.

"And if you think about what you want or wish to appear, It'll appear. But jus not food. The Five Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration first exception is Food cannot be conjured." I explained, laughing at the next part. "Like one time, Harry was in there doing his Charms Homework, and was frustrated, He said, 'Gah! I wish a book would just tell me what the answer is!' With his luck, the book fell on his head"

Percy laughed "Be careful what you wish for" We both collapsed into laughs again as we sat on our bunks.

"So, Do you still stay at camp?" I wondered, he looked to be mid-twenties.

"Yea, Mom and my step-dad Paul are expecting so I decided to stay here" He smiled.

"I don't have any other siblings, But sometimes Harry and Ron feel like my two annoying brothers." I grinned "Surprisingly, I accidently my brotherly feelings for Ron as romantic, so it's a bit awkward around him"

We both laughed. I yawned, and grabbed my PJs. I slipped in the bathroom, and quickly changed. I looked over, and snorted. Perce was already snoring away. I pulled out my IPod touch, and turned it on to Fireflies by Owl City. I hummed quietly to the tune as I started to read a book.

The Next Morning

I grunt as someone repeatedly poked me in the forehead.

"What?" I snarl, I was NOT a morning person.

"Wake up, Mione, Breakfeast is in a half hour" Perce's voice replied. I groaned, but got up.

"What's after Breakfeast?" I ask as I pick up my orange t-shirt with Camp Half-Blood emblazoned on it.

"Canoeing" Percy's face morphs into a mischievous grin. "And Wear your swimsuit, You needa show them what your made of" I catch his drift, and adopt a similar grin. I grab my swimsuit, another pair of short shorts, and go in the bathroom. I quickly slip in my swimsuit, it's a green and white striped one-piece with slits on the back, and a mini-skirt. I tie it up behind my neck, and middle of my back. I smile, and pull on my shorts. They had matching green patterns on my buttocks. I pull my t-shirt on, and wave my wand, making it nice and snug. I reached down, and attached my holster to my ankle, my wand disappearing once in the holster. I decide against make-up since I may end up wet. I slip on my sandals, and meet Percy at the door.

After Breakfeast

I follow Percy down to the docks, where the Hades, Athena, and Apollo cabins are waiting. I stand beside Nico, and converse with him until Percy starts the lesson. I climb in a canoe with Nico, who seems pretty nervous.

"Dad won't sink it since I'm in here" I reassure him. Nico seems to get even paler.

About half-way through the lesson, Percy makes eye contact, and I grin. I focus on the water beneath one of Athena's kid's canoe. I make it form a wave, and tip the canoe. They come spluttering up, and they glare at Percy, who is roaring with laughter. I muffle my giggles, their faces were so priceless!

"You did that, didn't you?" Nico asks, grinning. I can't help but think, He's pretty cute when he grins. I blush at my thoughts "Aha! So you did!" I sigh inwardly in relief that he thought my blush meant I did it.

"Maybe it was Percy." Is all I say.

**Thanks for Reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**See the little box down there? It's for reviews, and If I get Reviews, I write chapters faster :D  
**


	4. Of Gifts, and a quest

**Hey guys, just going to present a timeline really quick**

**Ages  
**

**Percy: 21  
**

**Annabeth:22  
**

**Hermione: 18  
**

**Nico: 18  
**

**Luna: 16  
**

**Harry: 17  
**

**Ron: 17  
**

**Ginny: 16  
**

**Any Images for the story are on my profile  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJatO, or Harry Potter. They belong to JK Rowling, and Rick Riordan. I only own the plot, any original characters, and all the author notes:D  
**

Unknown Sea Princess

Chapter Four: Of Gifts

By: xXSeaPrincessXx

Hermione POV

I frowned. I was going into my second month at Camp, and we still had to find my perfect sword. I shook my head, and walked towards the beach. Perce is always at the beach.

Sure enough, there my half-brother was, just lazing around on the beach.

"How did I know you'd come down here?" He wondered, with amusement in his voice. I laughed.

"Our dad's Poseidon, Where else would we go when we need to think" I teased. Perce grinned at me.

"How'd the sword search go today?" He laid back, and looked over at me. I sat down, and stretched my feet out into the calm water. I smiled. Water always calmed me down.

"Not good. Still can't find one that feels right. It frustrates me. I feel like a total idiot when I lose in Sword Practice because I can't duel right." I sighed. I silently prayed to Dad that I'd find the right sword tomorrow.

"Curfew is here soon, we better go back to the Cabin." He stood up, and gave me a hand up. I brushed the sand off my shorts, and we walked back to the cabin, laughing and grinning. I flopped down on my bed, and shrieked.

"AH! What the Hades!" I cursed, and rolled over. There was a slightly squashed box on my bed. I shared a confused look with Percy, and poked the box. "What do ya think is in it?"

"I don't know, but you must weigh something big to squash it." I rolled my eyes, and ignored his comment on my weight. I opened the box, and inside were two gloves. They were black, made with leather except around the wrist, had a quilted design, and were fingerless. Epic.

"Why'd they send me "I stopped, and pulled a note out of the bottom of the box.

_Hermione,_

_I heard you were having trouble finding a sword that fit you. _

_Dad_

_PS ανοίγομαι_

I blinked, and shared another confused look with Perce. I pulled my gloves on, saying "What does he mean, ανοίγομαι?"

Percy yelped, and fell on his butt, staring at the sword and shield that grew from the gloves. The shield had a mural of a small tiara floating atop a wave, a trident glowing at the bottom of the wave, making the two demi-gods gape at it's beauty. The sword, was celestial bronze with what looked like blue waves running up the full 3 foot long sword.

"That brings around to the question, how do I put them απών?" I accidently slipped into Ancient Greek as I finished my sentence. The sword and shield glowed, and then disappeared. I looked up, and shrugged. "Guess I know the answer now" Perce grinned, and I gave him a hand up from the floor.

"Whatcha gonna name your sword?" I pondered his question. It was a good one.

"Wavecrusher" As I said that, Κύμα θραυστήρα ingraved itself onto my right hand glove. I looked up. Perce had already started snoring, I laughed, and flopped back on my bed, drifting off into Morpheus' blessed land.

Breakfeast

Nico POV

I didn't realize I was staring at Hermione, until she looked up at me, and her cheeks turned a faint rose color. I quickly turned back to my breakfast to hide my blush. I stood up with the rest of Camp and started towards my first activity, Sword Fighting. I grinned. Hermione and I always paired up to duel. I wondered what sword Chiron would hand her today? I stood waiting for the Poseidon Cabin to arrive. Percy usually just followed her around to her activities since all he did was teach. I absentmindly fiddled with my sword. I heard a yelp from behind me. I turned around and saw a laughing Hermione, and a smoking Percy, with one of Hermione's gloves at his feet. I grinned.

"So what'd Seaweed Brain do this time, Hermione?" I laughed. She grinned.

"I tossed him one of my gloves, and it shocked him." She started laughing again. I couldn't help but think to myself that she had the prettiest laugh I'd ever heard.

"Why?" I queried. She just smiled, held out her right hand, with the glove on I noted.

"ανοίγομαι" she muttered, and my eyes widen as a 3 foot sword appeared in her hand, attached to the glove. It was celestial bronze, and looked like waves were running down it.

"Woah, Where'd you find that?" I asked.

"Dad sent it to me" She grinned. I thought to myself, If she is anything like her half-brother in sword fighting, since she now has the perfect sword, I'm doomed. "Let's start this sword fight already, Corpse Breath" I grinned, and unsheathed my sword. I held my sword up, but we never got to the fight, as Chiron galloped up to us three.

"You three need to come to the Big House" He seemed pretty anxious. We shared confused looks, and followed him.

Inside the Big House

Hermione POV

I leaned forward, anxious as to why we were called up here. And It didn't help Nico was sitting right next to me. Merlin, the boy was cute. I silently scolded myself. Chiron stopped his pacing, and seemed to be waiting on someone. There was an almost blinding flash of light, and a young woman stood next to Chiron. She had curly shoulder-length blonde hair, with an emerald green flower accescorie that sent a pang through my heart. I missed Harry. Her outfit was a simple white dress, and a white veil drawn over the back of her hair. She was barefoot. Nico's eyes widened, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Greetings, Demigods!" The assumed-Goddess sung. She smiled prettily at Percy, but glared with loathe at Nico. She gave me a warm smile. "Well, I do not believe I've ever met you."

"Hermione, Ma'am, Daughter of Poseidon" I noticed just then, Percy was standing slightly in front of me. I frowned inwardly, but ignored it. Her eyes widened.

"He had another child? Hmm, my husband will not be happy about that" She frowned a little "Ah, but Hades is such a grump sometimes, right _Nico_?" I pursed my lips, Husband…Hades… Merlin, she was Persephone! Nico scowled, and glared heavily at her.

"Excuse me, Lady Persephone, but is there a reason you needed us three?" Perce cut in. He doesn't like her much, I noted.

"Yes, actually. I need you to retrieve my child. She lives in England. St. Ottery Catchpole to be exact." My heart leapt to my throat, and my eyes widened.

"Um, What's her name?" I asked, half-hoping I knew them.

"Luna Lovegood" I promptly fainted.

**Ooohh weren't expecting that were you?**

**Who should be Demi-gods as well?  
**

**Harry  
**

**Dean  
**

**Seamus  
**

**Cho  
**

**Any other suggestions?  
**

**Review :D And you'll get a huge tank you  
**


	5. Of Balls

**Here's another chapter! It took me forever to get this typed up because **

**a bunch of the scenes i wrote seemed so awkward. But now Herico is coming into play :D  
**

**coming into play :D  
**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable content belongs to its owners. I own the plot, and any original characters**

Unknown Sea Princess

Chapter five: Of Dancing

By: xXSeaPrincessXx

Hermione POV

I groaned. I was lying in our cabin on my bed.

"Argh, you won't believe the weird dream I had Perce" I mumble drowsily "Lady Persephone came and was goin to send us on a quest to find her daughter!" I am still in a confounded daze.

"Yea, but she said her daughter can't be found until the end of June or something like that." Perce just shrugged. Duh! I mentally did a face-palm. Hogwarts' lets out at the end of June. "But Chiron said The Winter Solstice is gonna be a type of dance. He also said Dad needed us as soon as you woke up." That explains Nico's absence. I develop a tint to my cheeks. Oh, I hope to the gods he asks me if it is that kinda dance!

"So we going now?" I stand up, and go to change into my swimsuit, but Percy stops me.

"Change into this" He shoves a bundle in my arms, and locks me in the bathroom. I roll my eyes. I looked at the clothes. It was a deep emerald green tank top, with a soft cream open front slipover. He must have dug through my wardrobe, because my favorite Daisy Dukes were with it. I grinned, and took a quick shower, and dressed.

I thought, and just threw my make-up away. I never wore it anymore anyway. I met Percy at the beach.

"So where are we going?" I asked as we started to go deeper into the water, I wasn't too concerned about my clothes. I knew I'd be dry.

"Triton is going to pick us up I think.." He shrugged. I rolled my eyes, and dived under. We swam until we were pretty far out. Percy gestured to stop and wait. I sat on the ocean floor, and messed with some bubbles, making random pictures. I looked up when I felt water shifting rapidly from a little ways out. I let myself float up beside Percy. I saw a chariot racing towards us.

'Perce! Chariot at 12 O'clock! Coming in fast!' I shouted in his head at him. He jerked awake, and smiled

'Dad's picking us up!' With that I raced towards to greet our dad.

'Dad!' I shouted. Poseidon smiled at us, and we both rushed to hug him. 'Why'd you need us?' Percy asked, and I thumped him on the head.

' …' I muttered. Poseidon laughed.

'Climb in' The God of the sea gestured, and grinned.

In his palace

Hermione POV

I grimaced. Dad really needs to drive safer.

"Geez Dad, in a rush or something?" Percy asked, Poseidon grinned. The side doors hit the walls with a bang, and we all turned to see Amphitrite standing there. She smiled nicely at me.

"Hermione, come here, I'm going to help you with the Winter Solstice dress." She smiled, I sent a completely terrified look at Poseidon, and followed her.

"Honey, I know the mortals paint me as horrible to my husband's Daughters, but that's not true. I love them like my own always." She seemed to sense my fear as we walked towards my room. "Please don't be scared of me." I smile, and nod.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One hour later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I twirled in the latest dress I was trying on.

"I love this one." I declared. "Does it look okay?" I looked towards her, biting my lip.

"Oh honey it looks beautiful on you!" Amphitrite smiled. I slipped out of it, and sheput it in a water-proof bag. I grinned at the goddess who had quickly become an motherly figure to me in the last hour. "Before you leave for Olympus, I'll come and do your make-up"

"Thank you, for everything, Amphitrite." I smiled at the Goddess.

"Oh it was nothing, honey" She gave me a hug, and I quickly pulled my clothes back on.

One week later

Hermione POV

I was lounging on the beach, half-asleep. I heard footsteps behind me, and turned around. It was Nico. I developed a blush thinking about him. He was just all around sexy. I wondered who he was going to the Solstice with, since it was a date dance.

"H-Hey Hermione" He was stuttering for some reason. I stood up.

"Hey Nico" I smiled at him.

"Hermione, I wanna know if.. youwillgotothesolsticewithme?" I blinked in confusion at the jumble of words.

"Excuse me? Umm, what did you say?"

"Hermione, will you go to the Solstice dance with me" He held his breath, and I grinned widely.

"Of course, Corpse Breath" I smiled my brightest smile, and Nico let his breath out. I bit my lip, and quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek. I ran off, with the reddest face in the history of the world, to hide in my cabin, daydreaming. I ran into Perce on the way in. He held his arms out, and stopped me from moving.

"Woah, why you blushing so bad, Mione?" He teased. I just turned even redder.

"I'm going to the dance with Nico" I smiled, still red.

"Hmm" Percy adopted his thinking face, and headed off. I smiled, and immediately flopped on my bed, and slept right through dinner, only waking up in the morning for breakfast. I smiled brightly, changed, and raced to breakfast. The days flew by after that, Nico and I got really close. Soon the day of the Solstice was upon us.

I fidgeted as Amphitrite slid the tiara in place.

"You're the Princess of the Sea" she had said when she brought it. I calmed my breathing, and slid into my dress. It was light blue. From the waist down it was ruffles, at the top, near my bosom, there was some silver. I sat on the stool. I winced at the heels. There were pretty high, silver, and wrapped up my ankle. I sat stiffly as my make-up was put on in light blues to dark silver, making a shadowy effect. I put my lip-gloss on. I reached to my curls, and smiled.

My hair was put up in a high curly hold, with a diamond and sapphire tiara holding it. The rest were curled, and laid prettily on my shoulders.

"Ready?" I looked over to see my dad dressed in a deep sea-green toga, with the same light-blue as my dress on the edges for trimming. I smiled at my dad.

"Your acting like it's my wedding!" I laughed. I heard Percy and Nico squabbling out there. I slid off the stool, fixed my dress, and managed to walk to the door without tripping. Gods, how'd the Patils do this everyday! Percy saw me first, and gaped. Nico turned, and he froze. The son of Hades was dressed in a midnight silk shirt, and matching black pants. He managed to smile, and stepped forward.

"Milady" He bowed, joking, and I laughed. He held a white rose out to me. I smiled, and awed.

"Thank you" I kissed his cheek. Poseidon cleared his throat. I laughed inwardly at my dad. I looked around for Percy but he was gone.

"Time to go to Olympus" Dad held his hand out to me. I grabbed on to it with my left hand, my right secure in Nico's hand. We saw a flash, then we were right outside the throne room.

I gaped, amazed at Olympus' beauty. Nico lead me in, and I prepared for a night full of partying.

**Hermione's outfit is on my profile  
**

**Well? Tell me what ya think in a review :D**


	6. Of Being Certain

**Hey! **

**Warning: Major fluff during Nico POV  
**

**Thanks to TsukiyoTenshi, and BigTimeGleekBTR for the awesome reviews :)  
**

**I noticed something, in the previous chapters, I accidently put St. Ottery Catchpole when its Ottery St. Catchpole :/  
**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot, and any original characters  
**

Unknown Sea Princess

Chapter six: Of Being Certain

By: xXSeaPrincessXx

Nico POV

I was completely blown away by Hermione's gown for tonight. She looked like a goddess. I knew then and there, she was the one. The way she laughed, and her smile. The way her eyes lit up when she was amused, or furious. I, Nico Di Angelo, was smitten with Hermione Granger. I barely paid attention to the music, just drinking in her presence. We danced for I don't know how long. But at the end of the song, We both leave the dance floor. I see Aphrodite flirting with different gods around. I compare her caked on make-up to Hermione. Hermione won by far.

"Nico" her soft voice called me back to Earth. "Thanks, for asking me tonight. I've had such a great time." She smiled, and I just smiled goofily back. I felt eyes on my back, and knew they were my Fathers. Woops…

"Want to go for a walk?" I suggest, and she nods. We are just walking. I feel like I can fly the way she smiles at me.

Hermione POV

I know he is dream land right now. I see the way his eyes are glazed. I'm pretty sure This…is fledgling love. We stop in a small courtyard, and we just sit there for awhile, chatting. We started laughing about something or another. Then.. busted. Lord Hades looks pretty mad with his son. I gulp.

"Hermione, I need to chat with Nico." I recognize a dismissal when I see one. I leave back to dance. I had after all promised both Percy, and Dad a dance. I find Percy sitting at a table, looking so sad.

"Perce? What's wrong?" I ask, worried.

"S-She…Annabeth and..Will" He starts to silently cry. I sit down right beside him, and just hug him. Before we know it, It's time to go home. I get home, and, from sheer exhaustion, just cast a switching charm, and a refreshing charm. I hear Percy sobbing across the room. I go and sit down beside him. He quickly falls asleep, and so do I,but not before wondering what happen to Nico.

Percy POV

I yawned, and went to turn over to go back to sleep, but something was on my shoulder. I looked over, and saw a head full of black curls curled up beside me. I wondered why Hermione was over here, and not in her bed. Last night rushed back.

Oh, gods. I had caught Annabeth, my fiancée, in a corner, making out with Will Solace. I can't believe she cheated! Someone knocked on the cabin door.

"Who is it?" I call out tiredly.

"It's Annabeth, can I come in?" I momentarily saw rage.

"Actually, I'll meet you on the beach. Lemme get changed." I managed to stop from growling that out. I slowly, and carefully, slide Hermione down, and she just stole the pillow to cuddle. I smiled softly. A year ago, If you would've told me I had a sister, I'd have blown you to pieces. But now It seems like its been forever since she got here. I changed, and walked stiffly to the beach.

"Percy!" Annabeth threw her arms around me.

"No" I stepped back "Go kiss your pretty little boyfriend Will. I saw you making out with him last night"

"B-But" She started to protest.

"No Annabeth! I- We're over!" I snarled. I held my hand out for the engagement ring. Annabeth glared at me, and dropped the ring in my hand, She then ran off to her cabin. I walked more calmly to my cabin. I saw Hermione still sleeping, and smiled. I sat on her bed, and just leaned back. Minutes passed, but neither of us made any noise.

"N-no! Please! I'll tell you where we got the sword! Don't hurt them!" Hermione started muttering. I shot up. I went over to Hermione. "N'no! It, It was a mission from Dumbledore! I swear we didn't steal it! N'No! Agh!" She started to get louder, and tossing around. I shook her shoulders.

"Mione wake up! C'mon!" I tried my hardest to wake her up. Hermione shot up. She started crying. I sat there and held her till the sobs subsided.

"What happened, Hermione?" I murmured into the top of her head.

"I-Nightmare, from Bellatrix, Harry" She seemed so out of her mind, she forgot who I was.

"I'm not Harry, its Percy" Hermione blinked, and looked around.

"Oh, I'm sorry, It just- I had this dream all the time back home, and my best friend Harry was always there" She whispered.

Hermione POV

It'd been months since I had had the Malfoy Manor nightmare, I should have known it was going to return. I absentmindly rubbed my left fore-arm. I looked at Percy.

"Break-" The conch horn cut him off, and we laughed, mine was a little forced. We both got changed , and headed to Breakfast. We were half-way done, when Nico rushed over.

"Chiron says we need to go. Something about there is another demi-god besides Luna in the area." Percy stood up.

"Let's go pack Mione" He started towards the cabin, but I sat right where I was.

"I don't need to. Already packed." I smugly confessed. Nico grinned.

"Then come help me pack!" I consented to help him, and Perce sent me a look, and pouted. I gaped at the inside of the Hades cabin. It wasn't that uncomfortable. Nico strode to a bunk, and pulled a suitcase out from under it.

"Do we need any camping supplies" I shook my head. I started to walk over to help, but tripped. I crashed into Nico, and we both fell into a heap on the floor. My eyes flickered from his really close lips to his eyes. He slowly leaned down, and our lips met. I swear, I felt sparks. But It was over just as soon as it started. Nico jumped off me, his face the same shade of red as mine. We finished packing his stuff as quick as possible.

I returned to my cabin as soon as He was finished. I quickly grabbed my beaded bag, my wand, its holster, and my IPod. I slapped my holster on my right forearm, and strapped my wand in, both holster and wand disappearing as soon as I was finished. I heard a muffled yell from Percy's bunk. I looked over, and laughed. He was stuck under his bed. He yelled something again.

"Sorry, what was that?" I wheezed. I gave a sharp tug on his ankles, and he slid out.

"That I was stuck trying to get my Ipod." I snorted.

"Want me to get it?" I suggest. He nods gratefully. I slid on my belly, and retrieve the device. I crawl out, and toss it to him. "Easy-peasy"

I stride back to my bed, and make sure everything is in my bag, and attach it to my shorts.

"So how are we getting to Ottery St. Catchpole is in Devon, _England_?" I ask Percy. He shrugs, and picks up his backpack. I knock on the Hades' Cabin door. Nico steps out, and we proceed to the Big House. Chiron is waiting on the porch.

"Hermione, Nico, Percy" He greets us. Chiron hands each of us a small bracelet, mine has red and yellow pearls, Percy has green and blue, and Nico has black.

"Why do we need these?" Percy asks.

"When you rub them, and say the name of your destination, it will teleport you there. It has 5 uses." The ancient centaur explains.

"Like Portkeys?" I accidently blurt out. He turns a suspicious eye on me.

"Yes, but how do you know what one is?" He turns to face me fully.

"Hogwarts" I say. Chiron nods.

"You better get going." With that, I start to rub my bracelet.

"Ottery St. Catchpole!" We say in unison. There is a whoosh, and we are gone.

**Well there is the latest chapter. What do you guys think about Hermione and Nico's first kiss? And when do you think Hermione should confess about knowing Luna, and the unknown (to you) demi-god?  
**

**Well you know what that means :) REVIEW  
**


	7. Of Home

**Hey, I might not update this for a couple days, im going to my sisters for the weekend**

**Dont own anything but the plot  
**

Unknown Sea Princess

Chapter Seven: Of Home

By: xXSeaPrincessXx

Hermione POV

I bent my knees as colors swirled around me. I managed to land on my feet, but Percy and Nico both hit the ground. I smiled, and helped them up. I look around. We were in the village square. I noticed quickly that it was snowing. People were running around, buying late Christmas gifts.

"Now how do we find her?" I grumble. All I knew was Luna lived just a mile down the road from the Weasleys, and they lived at the very least, 10 miles north of the village "Do either of you know which way is north?"

"Nope"

"Nada"

"Well, let's just find our way out of town for now, and maybe pitch a tent." They gave me weird looks "I have one with me, let's go" We walked out of town a short ways, and right into a forest. It took us nearly an hour to find a clearing that'd be alright for a tent. I had my bag half-way open, when I saw something off in the distance.

"Wha?" I walked till I got to the edge of the forest. Success, I mentally grinned, for there, just two hills away, was the Burrow. I ran as fast as I could back to Percy, and Nico.

"I think I know where she is!" I panted, out of breath from a very long run. They looked up from their backpacks.

2 hours later

I smiled smugly, and rang the doorbell of the Lovegood's house. I heard what I knew to be Luna's voice.

"Coming" It still had the dreamy undertone to it. But It was so much more serious now. I sighed, War is horrible. The door opened.

"Hello?" Luna's voice cut throught my thoughts. I smiled

"Luna! It's been a while. How…" I faltered. Why was she staring at me weird? A faint breeze kicked up, and blew a piece of my _black_ curly hair into my _sea-green_ eyes "Luna, its Hermione"

"How should I believe you?" I pulled my left sleeve up, and showed her the scar that read MUDBLOOD on my arm. She still looked suspicious "Dumbledore's army was first created in my 5th year, and your 4th year, to get actual DADA education, not to attack the Ministry."

"Oh, Hermione, sorry, I'm rather paranoid since several Death Eaters are still out on the prowl" I sighed. There was another death opportunity. "My mother said to watch out for another four like me" Wait, Four?

"Four? It's only Nico, Percy, and I coming to take you to camp." I said slowly.

"Oh, but isn't Harry coming?" I blinked, and once again, fainted.

I shot up from the ground.

"You aren't serious Luna?" I beg "Please tell me your joking!" She shakes her head. I groan.

"Well, finding him outta be easy." I grumble, and turn around, towards the rolling hills. I can hear music in the distance "Just follow the music"

We walked in silence till the lyrics to the music become clear, and I smiled.

"Harry would sing this" I laugh, and we reached the crest of the last hill. There, in all of its glory, was the Burrow, and in the backyard was a small party full of red-heads. I closed my eyes, and just breathed in the smell of _home._ I opened my eyes, and started to walk down the hill. Luna was right beside me, Percy was staring at her kinda funny, and Nico was on my other side. We reached the bottom, and then Ronald of all people noticed us.

"Oi! Who are you?" He asked that very rudely.

"Hermione Granger, _Ronald_" I scowl heavily. Ron automatically draws his wand, which gained the rest of the crowd's attention. I wisely kept my wand concealed.

"Hermione is in America right now, so give up your act, _Imposter_" He spat Imposter out like a bad name. I narrowed my eyes.

"Alright, then how would I know you are scared of spiders because Fred and G-George changed you teddy into one when you were little, and that you were always jealous of your brothers. How would I know you and I kissed in the Chamber, and that your worst fear back then was Harry and I getting together? How would I know those things if _I WAS AN IMPOSTER!" _ I started to scream towards the end, my face turning red. Ugh! He just made me furious! Ron's face went severely pale.

"Hermione, Is that really you?" I was surprised Harry said that instead of Ron. I smiled at him.

"Who else, Harry?" I threw myself at my best friends in a tackle-hug. I introduced them to Nico and Percy. We all laughed, and had a good time until the sun went down.

Nico POV

I laughed quietly at a joke Ron made. I felt someone lean against me. I looked over, and saw Hermione half-asleep on my shoulder. I smiled, and laid my cheek on the top of her head. I had decided last night I was gonna ask her to be my girlfriend when we got back to camp.

"Well, Hermione and Nico look half-asleep, We better get going, and set our tents up." Percy snickered. I rolled my eyes. Harry stood up.

"Here, I'll help you set up. There is a clearing just outside here you can stay in." I carefully stood, and picked Hermione up in a bride-carry. She just wrapped her half-asleep arms around my neck, and hide her face in my shoulder. I must have smiled a goofy grin, because Percy snickered at me. Harry led us out to the clearing. Hermione sighed, and I let her stand, but she leaned on me. She reached to her side, and reached in her bag, pulling a mini-tent out, and tossed it to Harry. He muttered something when he set it on the ground, and It expanded to become a small one-person tent. I blinked in confusion.

"It holds more than you think" Hermione muttered, and ducked into it. I shared a confused look with Percy, and followed her in.

"Woah" We both breathed. It was huge on the inside. It looked like a mini 3 bedroom apartment, done in a oceanic color scheme. I looked around, and immediately claimed the room in dark greens and grays. I flopped on the bed, and promptly fell into a dream.

Hermione POV

I was bored. It was early morning, and everyone was sleeping. I decided to go for a walk. I grabbed my gloves, and left a note. I exited the tent, and just started walking. Maybe 15 or 20 minutes later, I heard a growl. I froze where I was. I heard a twig snap maybe 10 feet to the left, and I turned to face it.

"Ha, Pathetic demi-godssss never learn" It was an Empousa. I waited until it was 5 feet away, then shouted.

"Ανοίγομαι!" It rung as Wavecrusher came into existence. The Empousa hissed, and backed up a few steps. I held my shield up, and the shield caught the monster in a spell of awe. I took the advantage, and darted forward, swinging my sword down. The Empousa yowled, and dodged. She lunged forward, slashing across my arm, and I swished the sword right through her. I kicked the Golden dust, and decided it'd be better if I returned to the tent.

**Give me a whole bunch of reviews to read when i get back**


	8. Of Demigods and Mothers

**Oh my gods, guys really sorry for the long wait. I could write a million excuses but the best part of this chapter is below. It's my longest chapter yet. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. They belong to their respective authors.**

* * *

**Unknown Sea Princess**

**Chapter 8: Of Demigods and Mothers**

**By: I-am-Mia-daughter-of-Hecate**

* * *

_Hermione POV_

I walked back towards camp, wincing every time my arm got jostled. I heard movement as I got closer to camp. I tensed, hoping it wasn't another monster. Then I heard the voices.

"She'll be fine. Hermione's a capable witch, Percy." Harry sighed. I trudged into the clearing, b they didn't notice.

"What if someone attacks her though? Her wand is on her bedside table! And celestial bronze can't hurt mortals!" Percy waved his hand through the air, obviously frantic. Nico wasn't in sight, so I assumed he was still asleep.

"Gee, you have such faith in me, Percy." I mock-smile, voice dripping with sarcasm. They both whirl around.

"See! I said she'd be fine!" Harry sighs.

"No, she absolutely isn't fine! What happened to your arm, Mione?" Percy rushes over to check my arm.

"Ran into an empousa. Wavecrusher took care of her." I settle for the short version. Percy frowned.

"We need to get Luna and head back to camp soon then." His eyes widened. "How are we going to get them there? I assume the bracelets can only take one person."

"I can side-apparate them there." I shrug. Harry frowns. "Wait, why the Hades are you here anyway, Harry?" I narrow my eyes.

"Am I not allowed to visit my best friend?" He pouts, then his eyes narrow. "And what do you mean get Luna back to camp, and who is them?" I exchange looks with Percy.

"Uh, them is you and Luna, and we need to take you to a special camp. The camp director can explain more when we get there." I hedge around the actual question. "Let's just wake up the walking dead and get back to America." I duck into the tent and find Nico's room. I summoned a big ball of icy water.

"Nico, get up." I say loudly. He just groans and turns over.

"Right now or you're getting drenched." I warn him. He just grunts. I grin and drop the icy water on him. He yelps and lurches out of bed.

"What the Hades was that for?" He shouts with wide eyes.

"You wouldn't get up, and we have to leave. Right now. Monsters are catching our scent." I step out of the room as Nico starts grumbling, snickering. I grabbed my wand off my bedside table, and grabbed everything else. I step outside, while healing my arm using magic.

"Yet another scar." I grumble.

"Mione, wanna go get Luna while Nico and Harry pack up the tent?" Percy asks. I nod, and we make the walk to her house, the journey much shorter than last night as we aren't as tired. We ring the doorbell and she answers.

"Hey Luna, pack your bags. We are leaving for Camp." I smile, and laugh as she holds up a travel bag. She steps outside, and closes the door behind her.

"I hope the Wrackspurts don't mess up our travel." She smiles. I laugh at Percy's confused expression.

By the time we made it back to camp, the tent was packed up, and Harry was asleep against a tree. Nico was half-asleep. I grinned evilly and crouched beside Harry.

"_CONSTANT VIGILANCE_!" I shout as loud as I can, sternly. He practically flies up, and salutes.

"Yes, sir!" He shouts, still half-asleep. We all crack up as he looks around confused. He sees me beside the tree, laughing hysterically. He growls and crosses his arm, and I laugh harder.

"Harry, do you have a port key?" I manage to wheeze out. Harry nods, pouting. I stand up, stifling giggles. Nico was standing beside Percy, smirking.

Harry takes off his jacket, and hands it to me. I point my wand at it, think of the porch of the Big House at Camp Half-Blood, and mutter 'Portus'. It glows blue faintly, and I hold it out.

"Everyone grab on." I instruct. They all grab on part of it. We start spinning; the colors spiraling around us start speeding up.

"Let go!" I shout, and brace my knees. We all let go. Luna and I are the only ones standing. We snicker at Harry.

"Three years, Harry! Three years and you still can't land on your feet!" I tease. Harry tries to shove me but misses, staring around Camp in awe.

"Wow" He mutters. I grab his and Luna's elbows, pulling them up the steps to where Percy and Nico are dusting themselves off. I let go, and walk in.

"Chiron! We're back" I sing-song to the centaur playing pinochle with Mr.D.

"Great, two more brats." Mr.D grumbles. Harry and Luna frown at me.

"Wait, why is there a centaur here? I thought this was a camp for muggles." Harry asks.

"It is, but not in the way you think." Chiron butts in. "Welcome to Camp Half-blood. We train half-bloods here."

"Wait, but Hermione isn't half-blood. She's muggle-born." Harry splutters. "And it's illegal to segregate by blood now. The Ministry made sure of it!"

"Harry, half-blood in a different way." I sigh.

"What way?" He frowns.

"Half human, half god." I say bluntly. Harry's eyes widen, and he faints on the spot. I roll my eyes. "He believes a half-giant stranger saying he is a wizard at age eleven, but not his best friend."

"So, you must be Persephone's daughter." Chiron turns to Luna, as Mr.D vanishes to wherever he goes. "Pleasure to meet you, Nico would you mind showing her to her cabin?"

Nico nods, and leads her outside as we wait for Harry to wake up. Chiron catches sight of his scar, and his eyes widen. He turns to me.

"Ah! How did I not know before? You must be the Hermione Granger then, one third of the Golden Trio!" He appears excited. "How is Albus? It has been awhile since I saw him. He was a demigod, you know?" He cuts himself off mid-ramble as I sigh sadly.

"Professor Dumbledore died two years ago sir." I swallow the lump in my throat. Chiron looks down sadly.

"I shall tell the Athena cabin to make a shroud." He sighs. Harry stirred and sat up.

"Please tell me you were joking, Mione." He pleads. I shake my head.

"The Greek gods are very much alive, and one is your parent." I affirm. Harry's eyes widen.

"That means..." Harry breathes. "T-that one of my parents are still alive!" He starts bouncing in place. I look around, noticing Percy had gotten quiet. He was asleep in the chair.

"Yes, the question is which one is your godly parent?" Chiron looks over at Percy. "Hermione, wake Percy and take him to your cabin please? I would like to speak with Harry privately." I nod my head, and shake Percy's shoulder and we head outside. I hear laughter from the direction of the Hades' cabin. I look over and see Luna giggling with Nico. I ignore the funny feeling in my chest. If anyone deserves someone, it's Luna, I tell myself.

Thud. I look away, and start laughing.

"T-there is, a-a, door there, Perce!" I wheeze in between giggles. Percy just furrowed his eyebrows at the door of our cabin.

"S'not funny. I'm tired." He glared at me, before opening the door and trudging in. I follow, still smiling.

"After we unpack, wanna go spar?" I ask, dropping my bag on my bed. I heard him mumble, sheets moving, and a creak. I look over, exasperated. Every time, I grumble in my head. I waved my wand and all of my stuff flew to its proper place. I did the same for Percy, and sat on the edge of my bed. I sighed. Campers were heading towards their daily schedule. It was only 8 in the morning here. I looked back at the clock startled. 8 already? We got here around 6:30 am here. I must have dozed off! I leapt up and shoved Percy off his bed on my way to my dresser, grabbing a Camp Half-Blood shirt and a pair of shorts.

"What the Hades, Mione?" Percy grumbled from his spot in the floor.

"Get up! We are going to be late for canoeing!" I scolded him, on my way past to the bathroom. I heard him grumbling as I got changed.

I hurried down to the lake, Percy trailing behind me. I wasted no time hopping in a canoe, pausing only for Percy to get in his own canoe, and urged the water to pull me out towards the other canoes. I noticed absently that Nico wasn't here. I also didn't see Annabeth or Will Solace, a son of Apollo.

I saw Harry in one of the canoes, looking lost. He saw me, and smiled, waving me over.

"Have trouble?" I teased as I got close.

"Late much?" He teased right back. I smirked.

"You're really teasing me while in a canoe?" I joked. He looked confused.

"Yes?" He said, sounding like a question. I nearly face-palmed, he didn't know I was a child of Poseidon.

"Poseidon's my godly parent." I warned. Harry's eyes widen.

"Sorry! Don't tip my boat!" He pleaded. I sighed.

"I wouldn't do that to you." He sighed, and I smirked. "But Percy would!"

Suddenly, the conch horn blew. I shared a look with Percy. We quickly urged everyone to the dock, speeding up the canoes. The other cabins took off as soon as they got to the dock, to their cabins.

I quickly summoned Wavecrusher and my shield, which I still haven't named. They gleamed as I took off towards the camp border, Percy close behind. We left Harry on the dock, looking confused.

Upon reaching the border, we realized there wasn't anything there. Percy frowned.

"The Hunters must be here then." He took off towards the Big House. I followed at a more sedate pace. I saw a large group of girls in silver clothes on the porch, I recognized Lady Artemis among them. These must be the Hunters of Artemis then, I realized. I saw a hunter with blue-streaked black hair and a tiara give Percy a hug. I walked up beside him.

"It's been forever since you came to camp, Thals!" Percy grinned.

"I heard what happened with Annabeth." 'Thals' bit her lip. Percy's smile fell for a second before he shrugged.

"I'm over it." He sighed. I frowned at him. No he wasn't, I kept seeing him glance at her with hurt and love. 'Thals' then saw me.

"Who's this, Percy?" She asked. I scowled, I was right here.

"I'm Hermione, daughter of Poseidon." I said. She looked me over.

"Thalia, daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis." Thalia said before completely ignoring me. I sighed, and shifted my feet. I heard Harry shouting my name in the distance, and gladly took the opportunity to leave.

He was walking towards me. I met him halfway.

"Hey, Mione, can you help me with sword fighting?" He asked. I nodded, and we walked towards the arena. We chatted idly on our way there.

"So who are those girls in silver?" He asked eventually.

"The Hunters of Artemis. Have you figured out who your godly parent is yet?" I asked as we got to the arena and handed him a practice sword.

"Nope." He shook his head. I spent the next hour and a half teaching him how to fight with a sword. I saw the hunter, Thalia, enter the arena and head our way. I mentally rolled my eyes. She was really rude earlier.

"Have you been practicing dueling lately?" Harry asked.

"No, but since your here, you'll be a good dueling partner." I answered, as Thalia walked up.

"Uh, Hermione, right?" She asked. I turned towards her.

"Yes, that's my name." I managed to keep my irritation out of my voice.

"I was really rude to you earlier and uh" Thalia shifted, looking uncomfortable. "I want to apologize, I'm not like that usually. I was just mad with Annabeth."

"It's fine." I smiled. "I understand. I don't know her that well, but I really don't like that much. She hurt Percy, really bad." The conch horn sounded then. Thalia jogged off toward Artemis' cabin.

"See ya after lunch, Harry!" I started walking away, toward the dining pavilion. I saw Percy at the Poseidon table already. I sat down across from him. I grabbed some food, and frowned.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked him. Percy hadn't grabbed anything and was just sitting there. He jerked.

"Huh? Oh, yea, just thinking." He mumbled. I stood up and sacrificed some of my food to Poseidon. He still hadn't moved when I got back. I sighed.

"Thinking about Annabeth, aren't you?" I gave him a look when he nodded.

"Percy, I'm really sorry what happened. But what happened is the past. I'm not saying forget her, just don't do this to yourself. She is a jerk for doing this to you." I told him.

"But I must have done something for her to do that. What'd I do?" He mumbled, staring at his empty plate.

"Percy, it wasn't you, you are the best big brother ever. She just didn't appreciate you." I stated.

"Now eat, please? I don't want to spar with a hungry stick later." I managed to get a grin from him, and he finally started eating.

I looked around the pavilion as I ate. Luna was sitting with Nico since Persephone didn't have a table yet. I pushed the twangs from my heart away again. Whatever Nico and I had, it wasn't going to happen, I thought. Nico would be better with Luna. I waved to Harry who was sitting over at the Hermes table. Chiron was staring at him, I noticed. I wonder when he is going to get claimed.

I stood up with Percy as lunch ended and we went to the arena. Chiron called us back.

"Yes, Chiron?" Percy asked.

"Your mother wants you to come home for a while. She misses you greatly." Chiron said.

"Really? You sure?" Percy grinned.

I shifted awkwardly and made to walk away when Chiron continued. "She also wants you to come, Hermione."

"Uhm, no offense, but why would she want me over? That'll be a bit awkward." I asked.

"I don't know, she just asked you come too." Chiron shrugged.

"I suppose Hermione and I should go pack" Percy was bouncing in place.

"You'll be leaving after the bonfire." Chiron said. Percy practically dragged me all the way back to the cabin.

"I'm kinda glad you get to come with." Percy grinned. I smiled.

"Hopefully it isn't awkward." I sighed, he frowned at me.

"Why would it?" He leaned against the wall.

"Uh, for one thing, I'm the daughter of someone she had a kid with. I mean..." I threw my hands out. I turned away, and flicked my wrist, drawing my wand. I waved it at the cabin, which somehow had gotten messy quickly. Everything flew around as the cabin cleaned itself. I waved my wand again and my bag was packed.

"Mione, my mom knows that Dad isn't one to settle down. He is a god, for Zeus' sake! He has had dozens of kids. I, frankly, predict she will end up smothering you more than me. She'll practically adopt you." He pulled me into a hug, and I hugged him back tightly. "You're my favorite demigod, ya know?"

"Yes, Percy, I'll pack your bag." I laughed. I waved my hand and his bag was packed as well. He grinned in thanks. "Let's go down the beach and kill time until capture the flag."

* * *

**Whew. There is chapter 8.**

**Leave me a review and tell me your honest opinon ^.^**


	9. Of Storms

**Hey, I know this isn't as long as my other chapters usually are, but everyone is dieing to know whose Harry's godly parent(s). It's also been a bit since I updated. I also have some more important stuff to be said at the end, so, without further ado, Chapter Nine!**

Unknown Sea Princess

Chapter 9

Of Storms

By: xXSeaPrincessXx

Hermione POV

I sighed, basking in the warmth of the campfire. The Hunters had won Capture the Flag, that was old news, Percy said. But now everyone was just celebrating having fun. The fire was large and very warm.

"I hope I get claimed tonight." Harry sighed. "Apparently, gods claim their children more often at the campfire."

"Harry, it will happen tonight, I'm sure." Percy said

"They have to claim every demigod before their thirteen, and your well over thirteen." I assured my best friend. He didn't look so sure.

I stood and walked around the campfire towards Percy who was sulking a little bit away.

"It takes more muscles to frown then smile, so turn that frown upside down." I poked him. He just grunted, staring across the fire at Annabeth, who was snogging Will. I rolled my eyes.

I sat down next to him.

"I swear to Merlin, if you don't smile, I will make you smile." I threatened my older brother. He just rolled his eyes. "I can literally make you smile."

He sent me a disbelieving look, before returning his gaze to Annabeth. I summoned my wand, and whispered the Cheering Charm. His entire face lit up like a Christmas tree and he started bouncing in place. He turned to me, and gave what was supposed to be a glare. He ended up smiling at me.

"Really? Your doing this to me? How long does it last?" He said with a laugh. I just smiled innocently.

"Well, usually an hour, but this one should last three hours." I shrugged. All of a sudden, there was this brilliant flash of light, that left everyone blinded for a second. When my sight came back, I saw a beautiful peacock above Harry's head, in front of a faint Lightning Bolt.

"Oh my gods!" I gasped. The campers went silent, as Chiron stood and bowed to Harry.

"All hail Harry Potter, son of Hera, queen of the gods, goddess of marriage and family and legacy of Zeus, king of the gods, god of lightning, storms and lord of the skies!" He announced. Both Percy and I were the first to bow, then the rest of the camp followed.

Harry looked severely shell-shocked. As everyone stood, Percy and I wove our way to him.

"Congratulations!"I smiled wide and gave Harry a hug. Percy nodded to Harry, still smiling goofily. Harry gave Percy an odd look. I smothered a giggle. "I used a Cheering Charm on him since he kept sulking over Annabeth."

Percy glanced around, and saw everyone heading to their cabins. He smiled, and gestured to our bags. I nodded.

"Bye, Harry! We are going to visit Percy's mom for a little while." I sighed. Harry frowned and gave me a hug.

"Be safe!" He shouted as we started walking towards the camp border, where Argus was waiting with a van. I patted Peleus on the head as we past by.

I got in the back seat, while Percy nabbed shotgun. I pulled one of my favorite books ever out. I smiled down at Hogwarts, a History Ancient Greek version and started reading.

I don't know how long after we left camp, but soon a thunderstorm came rolling in. Percy stared at the window, smiling. I looked up for a second as a bump in the road nearly knocked me unconscious on the roof. Lightning was striking around us wildly. I stared out wearily. Zeus isn't happy, I thought.

I barely held in a shriek when lightning hit less then twelve feet from us, and the hair on the back of my neck rose. Oh, gods. He is aiming for us! I panicked, and scooted over towards the middle of the van. Percy turned around, a still smiling face that looked crazy. I non verbally cast the reverse charm. He immediately adopted a panicked face.

"Hermione, he isn't happy with Hera it seems. Nor Dad." He swallowed. My eyes widen.

"He's aiming for me." I said, in a neutral tone. I thought back to all of my charms classes at Hogwarts, hadn't they mentioned a charm that clear the skies around you? I doubted it'd work all that well against the god of storms, it was worth a try though.

"Nubila serena!" I shouted, raising my wand. I willed all my magic into it, fully believing that I could clear the skies. I felt something, Zeus?, fighting back, and barely held in a shriek as my magic was thrown back towards me. I was thrown against the side of the van, and cursed loudly as my head hit the metal harshly.

I groaned and closed my eyes, trying to stamp away the dizziness and throbbing.

"Are you okay, Mione?" I vaguely heard Percy ask. I swallowed, and nodded. I opened my eyes again, and wasn't able to hold in the shriek. Percy's face was right in front of me.

"Bloody hell! Don't scare me like that." I weakly protested. He sighed in relief.

"Your fine, if you can still curse at me." He joked, handing me a square of ambrosia from his side-pack. I jolted away from the door as I heard another loud boom of thunder, and saw a brilliant flash of light.

"Is he actually trying to hit us, or just completely terrify us?" I mumble.

"I don't know and I don't care, we need to find somewhere to get away from the lightning." Percy frowns.

"But there is nowhere to hide. I would apparate us to your mom's if I knew what it looked like, and if I was sure Zeus wouldn't just explode the whole apartment to kill us." I slump in my seat. I stare out the window despairingly. We were doomed, I was sure of it! Think, Hermione, think! Your the smartest witch of your age, what can you do? I mentally scold myself. I bit my lip, sighing.

"Percy! The storms, is it just me or is it disappearing slowly?" I shot up in the seat, inching towards the window. Percy scrambled towards me.

"It is! I wonder why... Zeus wouldn't just give up.." Percy slumped back, looking thoughtful. "I think-"

"Is that what I smell burning?" I grin. He shoots me a look and continues.

"Someone calmed him down." He looked back towards me. I cock my head to the side.

"He'd be too mad at Hera, maybe Athena did.." I shrug. "Who cares, at least we are safe for now."

Percy nods, and climbs back up to the front seat. I curl up against the door, exhaustion washing over me. The spell had used a lot of energy. I was asleep before I knew it.

-—–-—-—–-—-—-

"Ha! As if. She sleeps like a log, I swear. I'll just carry her inside, and put her on the couch. Maybe write on her face." Percy's voice cut through the fog. I growled.

"Touch my face with a single writing utensil and I swear, you will be walking funny for weeks, Perseus!" I open my eyes, and sit up, stretching. I look outside, and all I see is apartment buildings and the street. People are walking by, as I open the door, and step out. I look over at Percy who is standing on the other side of the van. There is a beautiful brunette with laugh lines standing beside him, holding hands with a stern looking man.

"Oooo I'm so scared." Percy rolls his eyes. He walks around, the other two following behind. I smile towards them. "This is my mom, Sally and my stepdad Paul."

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Hermione" I smile, extending my hand but Sally just walks forward and hugs me. I hug her back and shake hands with Paul.

"Percy, do you forget who I grew up with? Just you wait, you'll wake up one day with no hair and purple skin." I threaten Perce. He just smirks at me. I grab my bag and follow them inside. We walk up a few flights of stairs before they stop at 4E. Percy shoves me behind his mom's back.

"Perseus, be nice." Sally says without looking back. He pouts and I smirk. Hermione 1, Percy 0. The door swings open and I gape at the apartment. It has a fairly large living room, with two doors to the side. The couch is a soft cream, beside a broken china cabinet. The cabinet looks like a javelin was thrown at it. The other couch is a dark brown with a light grey armchair near it. There is a wooden coffee table in the center. I drop my bags by the door, and take my shoes off, following what Percy did. He plops down on a couch, putting his feet up. I step forward a bit, feeling awkward.

"Hermione, make yourself right at home dear. Percy, feet off the couch, how many times do I have to tell you?" Sally sounds exasperated. I giggle quietly at Percy's pout.

"Hey Perce, can ya show me around the neighborhood? I don't wanna get lost if I go for a walk later." I ask him. He groans but nods.

**Woo! So, to the important news. I have started an account over on Movellas. My name on there is Luck_Goddess. The updates will be there first, most likely as soon as all of my chapters are caught up. Anyway, it took me forever to type this up, I have been really busy lately. I was in the school musical and had band/choir contests to prepare for. Review and tell me your opinions. Did ya like Harry's parents? Did I portray Sally and Paul correct? Kept true to Percy and Hermione's characters? Tell me it all in a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Dear readers,  
I've gone through and re-read this story. I don't think it's up to par. My summer project will be to rewrite Unknown Sea Princess up to my standards. I'm terribly sorry for getting your hopes up thinking this was another chapter. I will have this rewritten and up as soon as I can.  
~ I-am-Mia-Daughter-of-Hecate_**


End file.
